


Lonely Hearts Book Club

by mylifeiskara



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But with Emails, F/M, Fluff, Pen Pals, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, we stan two bookworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara
Summary: Emori signs up for a book exchange at a local bookstore, hoping to find a new book to enjoy. Not only does she get a new book, but also an intriguing pen pal in the process.
Relationships: Emori/Nelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Lonely Hearts Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopskipaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/gifts).



> Hello and Happy Valentine's Day! Coming at you with a cute little fic that was kind of inspired by these little [headcanons](https://queenemori.tumblr.com/post/642617713393631232/nemori-layout-nemori-nation-okay-what-are-some) that I came up with for Nemori, aka my new favorite thing. This is specifically inspired by the one where Nelson and Emori both love to read and talk about books, with a fun little Valentine's twist.
> 
> And an extra special happy Valentine's Day to my co-captain of Nemori Nation, Elle! Thank you for screaming about them with me, it's been an absolute blast 💕

Emori perks up at the chime of her phone as she receives an email. She’s never been one to be glued to her phone, but lately she lives for checking her notifications. Not that she would admit this to anyone, though. Especially when the notifications are from someone she’s never met. It’s just too bad that her best friend is sitting with her when she gets the email.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Raven asks, breaking Emori from her trance.

She looks up from her phone. “What? I’m not smiling.”

Raven frowns. “You’re usually a better liar than that. Are you seeing someone in secret?”

Emori laughs. “No, nothing like that. Just a sale at Dead Zone Books.”

“You have notifications on for a bookstore?”

“Don’t act so surprised, Raven.”

Emori loves to read. When she’s not busy with work or hanging out with her friends, she’s probably reading a book. She’s missed plans with people because she’s gotten lost in a book and doesn’t bother to check the time. There are just times when she’d rather be curled up in bed living vicariously through the characters in stories than out experiencing things.

She’s guarded, she knows that. But it’s with good reason. Her last few relationships had left a lot to be desired, one of them even ending in a restraining order. Emori would rather not put herself out there just to get hurt again. Why do that when she’s content with the way things are? She doesn’t need romance. She can just read about it.

About a month ago Emori participated in a book exchange at Dead Zone Books. She’d been reading a lot of romance novels lately and she thought the exchange would be a fun way to get a new recommendation in a genre that she wouldn’t necessarily pick up on her own. She’d get a new book and in turn get to turn someone on to any book of her choosing. Since it was nearing Valentine’s Day, Emori chose _The Wedding Date_ by Jasmine Guillory. In practice, Emori hates Valentine’s Day and everything cheesy that comes with it. But in romance novels, she appreciates the cheese, in fact, she lives for it. She devours the pages as the characters do mental gymnastics to convince themselves that the person they’re desperately in love with does not love them back. And in most cases they’re in denial all while sleeping with the object of their affections.

The book Emori got in the exchange was _Station Eleven_ by Emily St. John Mandel. It tells the story of survivors after a pandemic wipes out most of the world. Emori loves post-apocalyptic fiction, so she finished it rather quickly, barely able to put it down. A couple days after she finished the book, she was shocked to find an email in her inbox from an unfamiliar address. It turns out it was from the person who received _The Wedding Date_ in the exchange. He’d seen her email in the book, which she had left there in case she lost it and someone wanted to return it to her, and he emailed to say how surprised he was that he enjoyed the story, especially since he doesn’t gravitate towards romance novels. She responded saying how much she enjoyed _Station Eleven_ , which began a back and forth where they just discussed the books with each other. It was almost like having a pen pal. But Emori didn’t want to tell any of this to Raven. She liked her little secret, this guy she had all to herself. And Raven wouldn’t get it. It’s better that nobody knows about this. She’s not sure she could handle all the questions she’d inevitably receive.

“Do you want to hang out on Valentine’s Day?” Emori asks, changing the subject.

“I actually have plans,” Raven says.

Emori snorts. “Who with, John?”

There’s a long pause and the grimace on Raven’s face is enough to let Emori know that’s exactly who she has plans with.

“Really? I don’t think I would’ve pegged him for a Valentine’s Day type of guy.”

“He’s not, normally. But he said this year he wanted to plan something nice. It’s a surprise.” Raven blushes and Emori can tell her friend is excited. She’s happy that whatever those two are doing is working out for them. All Emori wants is for her friends to be happy.

“I’m sure whatever it is, it’ll be great.”

Raven stays over for a little while longer, but eventually leaves since she has to get up for work in the morning. The minute the door is closed behind her, Emori sighs and unlocks her phone so she can read her new email:

_To: echiu@gmail.com  
From: nsachin@gmail.com  
_ _Subject: re: Book Exchange_

_E,_

_That basically explains the reason I’m so drawn to post-apocalyptic stories. In the grand scheme of things the way the world is now is not that far off from the start of its own apocalypse if you really think about it. I know some people read stories to escape what we go through in everyday life, but I love seeing how real life is mirrored in fiction. In a way, it just goes to show how many people are turning a blind eye to the realities we’re facing and ignoring them. It’s refreshing to hear someone who agrees._

_I have to say, I’m still curious about your pick for the book exchange. You said you’d been on a romance kick recently, and based on everything I’ve learned about you so far, that doesn’t completely match up. I wouldn’t peg that as a genre you’d enjoy, but I love that you’re into something that I wouldn’t expect. You seem so full of surprises. Is there a specific reason behind that at all? No need to share if it’s too personal, but I just found myself wondering. Hope to hear from you soon._

_N_

Emori’s not sure why she hones in on the sentence “I wouldn’t peg that as a genre you’d enjoy, but I love that you’re into something that I wouldn’t expect.” She can’t help but notice he used the word love. But that doesn’t mean too much. This is just a guy she’s been emailing back and forth for a few weeks. It’s not like he’s somehow in love with her. That would be insane. She gets ready for bed as she thinks of the best way to craft her response. She goes back and forth on what the perfect wording should be to explain herself. She’s never exactly put into words why she loves romance novels so much, at least not to another person. She knows that N will understand her no matter what, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want her response to be anything short of perfect. Emori doesn’t think she’s ever spent this much time crafting a work email, and here she is wanting to make sure an email to a complete stranger is just right. It’s a little ridiculous.

_To: nsachin@gmail.com  
_ _From: echiu@gmail.com  
_ _Subject: re: Book Exchange_

_N,_

_Believe me, I wouldn’t have pegged myself for a romance reader a couple of years ago, either. But I’ll read just about anything someone puts in front of me, so I’ve never turned my nose up at the genre or anything like that. It just wasn’t something I gravitated towards at first._

_Funnily enough, the reason I started reading romance novels in the first place is because of a bad break-up. I know most people would probably steer clear of anything to do with love when they’re in that headspace, but I thought it might be cathartic to read about someone else’s love life and problems. Turns out it was._

_I think the best thing about romance novels is that unlike in real life, the story is so easy. The characters think that love is complicated and messy, but only for a short period of time when they’re not on the same page. But once they talk and confess their love for each other, all their problems are instantly solved. Love is never like that in real life. There are so many other factors complicating things, real life gets in the way. It’s never as simple as it is in stories. Romance novels make love feel worth it, but in real life I’m not convinced that it is. It’s much better to just read about romantic love in a book than to experience it for yourself._

_I know that sounds a bit bleak, but it’s just a realization I’ve come to after going through a lot of shit. I don’t say that for you to pity me or anything like that, it’s just how I feel. I don’t think I’ve ever really put this into words, so I hope that makes sense. Sorry that this turned into a bit of a ramble._

_E_

Emori takes a deep breath as she hits send, her stomach in knots. Why did she just tell a complete stranger all of that? She’s not one to get vulnerable, especially with people she doesn’t know. But even though she’s never actually met N in person, it feels like she knows him. She’s always believed she can learn a lot about people through their choice in books. And based on their extensive conversations over the past few weeks about some of their favorite books and genres, Emori feels like she’s been communicating better with him than some of her friends lately.

She lies back in bed, worried that maybe she did overshare and that will scare him away. She doesn’t know why she’s so hellbent on his approval. She’s never needed that sort of validation from a guy before. She doesn’t even know his first name.

The next morning there’s no new email from N. It shouldn’t bother her too much. She sent the last email pretty late, and it was a weeknight. It makes sense that he hasn’t responded. That doesn’t stop Emori from thinking for a good portion of the day that she’s scared him off by being so honest. But as she’s eating lunch, she hears her phone chime and her stomach flips when she sees it’s his response back.

_To: echiu@gmail.com  
_ _From: nsachin@gmail.com  
_ _Subject: re: Book Exchange_

_E,_

_First off, thank you for sharing that with me. It was pretty personal and you certainly didn’t have to. I mean I’m basically a total stranger on the internet._

_Secondly, I think that makes a lot of sense. I’m sorry you had to go through some rough times in order to come to that conclusion for yourself, but I understand what you mean. I’ve always been incredibly guarded and I’ve found opening up to people to be terrifying. It’s a lot easier for someone to find a way to hurt you once they know you, so that’s stopped a lot of opening up for me in the first place._

_There is one point I’m going to have to disagree with you on, though. When you said love in real life is too complicated. Sure, it can be messy, but I think that love is fundamentally supposed to be easy. It sounds like the people that made it tough for you aren’t the ones you should’ve been surrounding yourself with, and I’m glad you got out of that. Love with the right person should be simple. You both just fit. It makes sense. And of course, everyone gets into fights and that sort of thing is inevitable because we’re all human. But love doesn’t have to be a constant battle or struggle. That would make anyone exhausted._

_Anyway, I hope one day you’re able to find the person who makes love worth it for you. I’ve only known you over email for a few weeks, but I know you deserve it._

_N_

Emori is sure she’s grinning at her phone like an idiot. Thankfully she decided to eat lunch at her desk today, so nobody is around to notice. She doesn’t think she’s ever been more comforted by an email, and she’s somewhat in awe that this guy is able to make her feel this way with his words. It’s almost the way she feels when she’s reading a book. She figures there’s no harm in replying right away, especially when the sentiment is so sweet.

_To: nsachin@gmail.com  
_ _From: echiu@gmail.com  
_ _Subject: re: Book Exchange_

_N,_

_Wow, you certainly have a way with words! Maybe you should try your hand at writing a romance novel lol. I know I would read it._

_Your words have cheered me up immensely, and I appreciate you saying them. I don’t think I’ve ever thought that love in real life should or even can be easy. Perhaps I have been looking in all the wrong places. And maybe that’s one of the reasons I stopped looking._

_This might sound a little crazy, but you don’t feel like a total stranger to me. Over the past couple of weeks, I feel like I’ve really gotten to know you. It’s easy to forget that we’ve just been talking over email or that you haven’t been in my life for all that long. You feel like a part of it. Sorry if that sounds dumb. I don’t really know how to explain it._

_E_

Emori thinks she feels even sillier sending this email than her one about love from the night before. But she knows N won’t judge her for it, so she hits send. In retrospect she probably should’ve waited until closer to the end of the day to respond, because now she’s just going to be preoccupied wondering when he’ll reply when she really should be focusing on work. It’s a bit of a mistake on her part, but she also doesn’t completely mind. The thought of hearing from him gets her through the day.

His response comes as she’s making dinner. She finishes cooking, plates her food, and pours herself a glass of wine before sitting down to open the email as she eats.

_To: echiu@gmail.com  
_ _From: nsachin@gmail.com  
_ _Subject: re: Book Exchange_

_E,_

_That doesn’t sound dumb. Strangely enough, I feel the exact same way about you. It’s a little pathetic how much I look forward to our emails. It just seems like we’re always on the same wavelength, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt that with another person before. You make me feel seen. So I’m really glad we got each other’s books in this exchange. I’ll stop now before I get too sappy on you._

_Okay, I guess I lied, please allow me one more moment to get sappy. So your copy of_ The Wedding Date _says in case it’s found to email this address so you can coordinate getting it returned. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet so I could make good on that and return your book to you? And frankly, your enthusiasm for_ Station Eleven _has made me want to read it again, so we could switch back._

_Now here’s the sappy/somewhat weird part. I’m pretty busy in the next week or so, and the only day I have free is the 14th. If you’re around, would you want to meet up and switch books? And maybe grab a cup of coffee after? The coffee shop Josie’s next to Dead Zone Books is really great. Please let me know if I’ve overstepped, but I just thought I’d throw it out there._

_N_

Emori’s heart is pounding in her chest. It sounds like N just asked her out. And on Valentine’s Day, no less. If it were anyone else, Emori would probably think this were a little weird, but it’s not just anyone. And she’s not busy on Valentine’s Day, either. Usually she and Raven make plans, but since Raven is actually busy with a significant other this year, she has no excuse. In the end, Emori figures what’s the harm in meeting him? They’ll be in a public place, so if he ends up being a real weirdo, she can just get her book and never see him again. Of course she hopes that’s not the case, but there’s still a chance he is nothing like his emails.

_To: nsachin@gmail.com_  
_From: echiu@gmail.com  
_ _Subject: re: Book Exchange_

_N,_

_I’d love to meet up! I’ve been to Josie’s a few times, and I love their tea selection. Luckily, my day is also free on the 14th so I don’t mind meeting then. It’ll be nice to finally be able to put a face to all of your words. Can’t wait!_

_E_

The next few days as Valentine’s Day gets closer are slightly tortuous for Emori. She can’t stop thinking about finally getting to meet N in person and hoping that he’s just as great as his emails have made him out to be. They still talk over email, but with the promise of meeting in person, they’re slightly less frequent, which does not help Emori’s mind from wandering, playing out different scenarios for how their first meeting could go. Most of them are good scenarios, where they hit it off instantly and easily fit into each other’s lives.

The only downside to meeting Emori in person is that she feels the need to tell someone she’ll be meeting a stranger. Which means she has to tell Raven about the emails in the first place.

“I need to give you my whereabouts for the afternoon of the 14th, just so somebody knows where I was in case I go missing,” Emori tells Raven on the phone.

There’s a brief pause as Raven takes this information in. “Come again?”

Emori takes a breath before explaining herself. “So, I did a book exchange and the guy who got my book emailed me and we’ve been talking for about a month now. And we’re going to meet in person to give each other our books back and have coffee.”

Raven gasps. “So _that’s_ why you were so excited when your phone dinged last week. You’ve been talking to a boy! And you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought you’d think it was weird because I’d never actually met him. I don’t even know his first name.”

“I don’t think it’s weird. It’s kind of cute! You guys are like digital pen pals. It’s very romantic, if you think about it.”

Emori blushes. “Yeah, I guess it kind of is.”

“And now you’ve got a date for Valentine’s Day!”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Are you excited? That didn’t sound all that excited,” Raven says.

“I think I’m finally letting myself be excited.”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you Emori. You’re gonna have a great time.”

“Thanks, Raven. I’ll text you the address.”

“Sure thing. Hopefully you won’t need me and you just have a nice time.”

Emori lets out a sigh of relief after she hangs up with Raven. That wasn’t so bad in the end. Now she just has to worry about what she’s going to wear.

She goes with something simple, a black turtleneck and jeans, paired with her favorite boots. Comfy and casual, which feels right for a somewhat blind Valentine’s date. On the day she spends probably way too much time on her hair, but it does end up curling just the way she likes it. As she gets ready to leave to meet N, she picks up his copy of _Station Eleven_ and tucks it into her tote bag. She looks herself in the mirror as she puts on her coat and takes a deep breath. Her stomach is aflutter, but she hasn’t been this excited about something in a while. She hopes it all works out.

Emori arrives outside of Dead Zone Books a few minutes early. She paces, wringing her hands together, as if that will somehow calm her stomach. It doesn’t help much. She takes another breath and pulls _Station Eleven_ out of her tote bag, in case it’ll be easier to spot her if she’s holding the book. She decides to flip through the book again while she waits, just to find another way to occupy her time.

She’s interrupted by a voice next to her. “E?”

Emori looks up and is met with a friendly looking man with a beard. If this is who she thinks it is, he’s not at all how she pictured him in her head, but he’s pretty cute.

She nods. “Yeah. Are you N?”

He smiles and extends his hand. “I am. Call me Nelson.”

“I’m Emori,” she says as she shakes his hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Emori.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, too, Nelson. It’s funny, it’s a little weird to say your actual name.”

Nelson laughs. “Yeah, I’m so used to calling you ‘E’ in my head. But Emori is really pretty, so I can get used to that, too.”

Emori chuckles, ducking her head as she feels her face heat up. “Thanks.” She holds out his book. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“Thank you.” He takes it and then hands her back _The Wedding Date_. “Glad we could meet up to make the switch.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They stand there for a moment just taking each other in. It’s only slightly awkward. After emailing for a month, it almost doesn’t feel real that this guy is standing in front of her, more like a ridiculous dream. But it’s real. She knows it is, and that’s why it makes her slightly nervous.

She takes a breath. “So, you mentioned coffee?”

He nods and gestures towards the coffee shop right next door. “Yeah, yeah. My treat.”

Emori turns and walks the few paces to Josie’s, Nelson following closely behind her. She’s not sure what this new feeling in her stomach is, but maybe it’s hope for the start of something new. Something easy, like Nelson mentioned in his emails. She won’t know for sure until they start really having a conversation, but this is seeming like one of the good scenarios that played out in Emori’s mind. She’s not expecting much for the moment, but at least she can say she’s got a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think.
> 
> If this made you want more Nemori content and you also like Memori, check out my fic [Stuck On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255043/chapters/71838255) which I have nicknamed the Memori Break Up fic. There are some very cute Nelson and Emori interactions in that, and of course I'm planning others for later chapters.
> 
> If you want to shout with me about Nemori (or other things, but that's my new thing I shout about), come find me on [Tumblr](https://queenemori.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queen_emori).


End file.
